


Explicit Tales from Smash HQ

by Dleinad256



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, MTF character, Making Out, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Strap-Ons, facesitting, transgender inkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256
Summary: Tales of the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Roster, well... Smashing! Requests open, although I may or may not take them.





	1. Zelda/Rosalina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon her return from Cadence of Hyrule, Zelda decides to unwind with another Princess.

Farore’s wind whips around Link and Zelda as the appear in the courtyard of Smash HQ, warm sun shining down on them. Link takes a second to get his balance, then walks his princess into the large, friendly-looking building.

“Looks like there’s a tournament between the Fire Emblem folks today,” Link says. “Wanna come watch?”

“Not today,” she declines. “I think I’d like to rest for a bit.”

“You deserve it,” Link nods. “See you soon.”

“Have fun!” she calls after him as he walks off. As much as she does enjoy seeing swordfight after swordfight, her last adventure tired her out, and there’s someone she’d like to have some private time with.

Rosalina sits hundreds of miles above Smash HQ, relaxing on the comet observatory. Her lumas float and dance about the shining blue core, basking in the light. The young plumber who’d restored it is the very same one who’d invited her to go adventuring, partying, racing, and to this very mansion. She’s not sure if she’s more grateful for the ship repairs or for the friendship.

A rush of warm wind, foreign in low orbit, ripples across the grass she’s sitting on, and she smiles, recognizing who it is. Turning around, she sees Princess Zelda walking towards her, and she stands to meet her.

“Welcome back.”

“Glad to see you again.” Zelda stands on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on her lips.

“How was saving Hyrule again?” Rosalina asks, the two of them sitting down on the ground.

“It was wonderful. Cadence was lovely,” Zelda smirks. “I was sad to see her go, but maybe we’ll have another game together.”

“Perhaps she’ll end up here someday. It’s not often the Big Boys like an indie game like that, they could go all in invite her.”

“I’d love that.” She leans all the way back, looking up at the stars.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve congratulated you on your big sequel yet.”

Zelda smiles. “Thanks! Link and I are pretty excited about it. Can’t tell you too much, though, we signed an NDA.”

“Does this call for some champagne?”

“I think it might!”

Rosalina summons a few of her Lumas, who emerge from the kitchen dome with a bottle of champagne and two cups. They pour them each a glass, and leave the bottle.

“Cheers!” Their glasses clink together, and they both take a sip of the sweet alcohol.

“What about you?” Zelda asks. “You have any games coming up?” For some, that’s a bit of a touchy question. Several of the characters they’re staying with haven’t had games in a good while, and even if some of them get lucky like Pit or Palutena, more often than not it’s a one-off spot in the limelight before they’re forgotten yet again.

Rosalina doesn’t mind much, though. She considers herself lucky, a supporting character in a single game usually doesn’t get quite as much attention as her. “Nothing right now, but Nintendo might be working on another racer or even a platformer.”

“Well, best of luck then.” She takes another sip. “And if not, we’ll always have here.”

“Of course.” Rosalina’s extremely grateful to be here with all her new friends.

Zelda leans in to kiss her again, but doesn’t stop there like last time. She places a hand on her back, pulling her close. Rosalina opens her mouth slightly to let Zelda deepen the kiss, and she accepts the invitation. Their tongues dance together, an intoxicating flush spreading down to their hearts.

“And your intentions become clear,” Rosalina jokes.

“Noooo,” Zelda insists, staying coy. “ _ You’re _ the one who suggested we open the champagne.”

“Ah yes, that third of a glass certainly seems to have gone straight to your head.” Rosalina smiles and kisses her again.

Zelda gets bolder this time, her hands sliding down the impossibly soft silk of her dress and squeezing her butt. Rosalina moans into the princess’s mouth, her hands gravitating to her hips.

“I can’t believe you have this whole place to yourself and you still wear clothes,” Zelda says, sliding one of Rosalina’s dress straps off her shoulder. “If it were me here I’d be naked all the time.”

“You never know when you’ll have surprise company.”

“Wouldn’t stop me,” she kisses her neck near the shoulder, and slides both the straps of her dress down her arms. Rosalina lifts her arms out of the sleeves, and the fabric falls to her waist, exposing her breasts.

Zelda kisses down her chest, and takes her right breast in her hand. Rosalina’s a little bustier than she is, though not large by any means, and her breasts fill her hand. She gives her a squeeze before playing with her nipples, her thumb circling around her areola.

Rosalina moans at the pleasant feeling, her heart speeding up in excitement. She tangles her hand in Zelda’s hair, guiding her mouth towards her breast. The feeling of her lips around her nipple draws a gasp from her, and her tongue gliding slow circles around her sends a hot chill down her spine.

After a few seconds, she pulls back so they can kiss again, passion swelling between them. Rosalina stands up to step out of the dress, letting Zelda drink in her naked body. She’s tall and thin, long legs meeting her soft middle with her bare crotch hiding in between.

She leans down, kissing Zelda’s forehead, and moves to undress her as well. With her cooperation, her dress comes off quickly, leaving her only in her shoes (which she kicks off) and panties. Rosalina has her lie down in the soft grass, and sits next to her, pressing their lips together. Zelda feels her body rushing with energy, tense with anticipation for what’s about to happen.

Rosalina pulls down Zelda’s panties, revealing her soft brown triangle and wet lips. She positions herself so she’s half on top of the princess, kissing her from above, and her hand quickly starts exploring between her thighs.

A jolt of heat strikes her as Rosalina brushes against her clit, and it rushes through her body and escapes her lips as a moan. Rosalina leans in to her and their tongues meet once again, making them feel like they’re floating. Zelda’s thighs twitch as Rosalina slides two fingers into her slick entrance, pumping in and out of her while her thumb plays with her clit.

“Oh yesss,” she moans, Rosalina giving her tongue a rest by kissing her neck. “You’re so good at that,” her hips buck into the air as Rosalina brushes her g-spot, and she tries not to squeal.

“I’ve had plenty of time to practice,” she says, satisfied with herself. “You don’t explore space for hundreds of years without picking up a thing or two.”

“You’re a gift from the Goddesses,” she sighs, feeling her abs tense as an ocean of heat cascades through her.

“There’s nothing I’d rather be doing.” Zelda moans into her mouth as they kiss again, feeling herself start to get close already. She’s floating in bliss, ecstasy flowing through her body, in a passionate embrace with a beautiful woman, drinking in the greatest view someone could ask for. It doesn’t take long for her to approach her edge, especially with her little gasps and moans encouraging her partner.

“You ready?” Rosalina asks. She nods enthusiastically. “Go,” she commands, barely whispering into her ear.

That’s all Zelda needs, and she feels the heat overwhelm her, spreading through her whole body in waves. Her thighs quiver, squeezing around Rosalina’s hand, and she cries out in pleasure as stars fill her eyes.

Once she relaxes, Rosalina extracts her fingers, wet and sticky. She looks surprisingly elegant as she puts them in her mouth, savoring her sweet juices. “How was it?” She smirks, already knowing the answer.

“Perfect,” she sighs. Her chest is heaving and her heart is pounding, but other than that she seems perfectly serene. “Exactly what I needed.”

“Happy to oblige.”

“Want me to return the favor?” She starts to sit up, a sharp hunger already returning to her eyes.

“If you’d like,” she smirks. Zelda sits up and kisses her again, and they prepare themselves for the very long, very happy night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you saw here? I've got a book of 5 lesbian erotic shorts on Amazon, currently for free on Kindle from now until June 30th (midnight PST)! Check it out here, and leave a review if you enjoy: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07SPHNMKT
> 
> If you've got any requests, pairings, kinks, scenarios, or anything of the sort, leave a request down in the comments and I'll give it a try!


	2. Pit/Inkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Inkling girl challenges Pit to battle, and he embraces his more vicious side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna save this for a rainy day and get started on requests, but pride tired me out too much to write and I wanted to get something up, so here's another crack ship for y'all. Next couple chapters are all gonna be requests.

“Good morning,” Palutena says, greeting a young Inkling.

“Hey,” she returns, thoroughly informal. Her name is Tartare, but she goes by Tara. She wears her hair short, purple tentacles reaching down to her shoulders, and her clothing was picked with the hot summer in mind: a light tank top that her sports bra is visible through and blue shorts that only go halfway down her thighs. This isn’t the normal apparel one visits a Goddess with, but Tara had known Palutena for a good while now. “Is it alright if I borrow Pit for the day? I wanna get some practice in for the last splatdown.

“Of course! I’m sure he’d love to get some fighting in as well. I think he’s in the temple, you can find him there.”

“Great. Thanks!” Her voice is low and rich, a contrast to the Goddess’s cheerier tone. With a smile showcasing her little fangs, she waves goodbye and hurries off.

Pit’s alone on the stage, practicing archery. Tara sneaks up on him, waiting for him to nock an arrow and take aim, then she jumps out and shouts. He yelps in surprise and the arrow misses the target completely.

“Hi!” she grins.

“Jesus, Tara, you scared the daylights outta me.”

“‘The daylights’?” she laughs. “Anyway, are you busy? I wanna get some practice in.”

“Alright, let me just get out of the way first,” he says, starting to clean up after the practice he’d been doing. Without warning, he turns around and shoots a blue arrow at her.

“Woah!” she jumps out of the way. “Alright, you asked for it!” She takes out her blaster and sprints at him, unloading purple on him.

He manages to deflect most of it with his shield, and swipes at her when she gets close. She takes the hit and leaps over him, coming at him with her roller. Knowing what that thing can do, he soars into the air, and she fires up at him with her blaster.

When he lands, he rushes at her with his flame arm. She tries to jump out of the way, but she isn’t fast enough and faces its wrath. Hiding underground for a second to restore ink, she leaps backwards and throws a bomb at him, giggling a little when he’s covered in purple.

She tries to use her roller again, but he dodges again and she feels his blades against her head. Now that she’s at melee range, she tries to use her blaster as a blunt weapon, bashing it against him. On her next strike, he catches the gun with his swords, and she clutches tightly onto it, not letting him wrest it from her grip. The muscles in her arm flex and strain as she tries to keep hold, before a powerful push knocks the gun and swords from their hands, falling down to a lower level.

Instead of trying to arm themselves again, their first instincts are to fight hand to hand. Tara tackles Pit, knocking him to the ground, and he grabs her and throws her against a wall. Before he can get in another hit, she kicks off the wall and tackles him, both of them falling to the ground. She wraps her legs against his middle and pins him down, preventing him from moving.

“Give!” she shouts.

Instead of giving, Pit uses his power of flight one more time, dragging her across the ground and forcing her to let him go. She growls, a deep, primal noise, and sprints after him, trying to tackle him again. He turns around, intercepts her, and knocks her to the ground instead.

Refusing to be pinned, she summons her strength and turns him over, forcing herself on top. Adrenaline roars through her, a familiar and wonderful feeling of everything escaping from her mind except her quarry. Her heart races and time seems to slow as she acts solely on instinct, driven only by the desire to win the fight.

In their frenzy, a base animal urge overtakes them, and their mouths slam together, hot passion exchanging between them as their tongues force their way into each others’ mouths. It’s not a pretty kiss, fueled on raw lust rather than love or tenderness, and they take no care to change that. Tara bites down on Pit’s lip as she pulls away, her fang drawing a slight trickle of blood.

Pit reaches around to her back to pull her shirt over her head, which she cooperates with, and forces her sports bra off too. Her breasts are small but she’s proud of them, and she grabs Pit by the hair and slams his face into her chest, forcing him to appreciate them too.

He’s very rough with them, twisting and tugging with his fingers and biting with his teeth. She gives him kudos, she didn’t think he had it in him, and lets out low, approving groans. Feeling her pants start to get tight, she removes her shorts and panties in one smooth motion, releasing her semi-erect cock. It looks the same as any human, hylian, or angel, except the tip is a deeper purple matching the shade of her hair.

Pit senses an advantage now that she’s naked, and tries to push her down on her back to take control again, but she anticipated it. She grabs him by the throat and squeezes at just the right angle to block some bloodflow, but let him breathe fine.

“Down,” she orders. He struggles, and she pushes him back down, overpowering him.

“Wait!” he shouts. She loosens her grip, but worries it might be a trap. “Safeword?”

“Oh, yeah.” She looks around, thinking. “Umm… fountain?” She sees the fountain off in the distance.

“That works.”

“Cool. Ready?”

“Ready,” he confirms. Tara immediately tightens her grip on him again, pushing him back to the ground. He struggles, but she manages to roll him over and sit on his back, pinning him down. She reaches up his weird angel tunic robe and grabs onto his shorts, pulling them down to expose his bare ass.

He grunts as she wraps an arm around his next, keeping him in a chokehold, and sits him up so he’s on her lap. A groan leaves his mouth as Tara slides her cock into his ass, and starts thrusting into him. For a few seconds, he lets her fuck him, enjoying her hard dick deep inside.

Once he thinks her guard’s down, he throws his weight against her, knocking her onto her back. She yelps as she hits the hard ground, and he slides himself off her. For a second, the only noise is their deep, labored breathing, then Tara moans loudly as Pit slides into her, and her eyelids flutter as he hits her g-spot. He drills into her mercilessly, her back grating against the ground. She’s certainly getting cut and scratched, but she doesn’t mind, everything makes her feel alive, like neon coursing through her veins.

She growls again and tries to knock Pit back over, getting on top, but he forces her to stay down by making out with her again. It’s even more messy and violent before, teeth clashing together, and Tara reaches up and starts clawing at Pit’s back and shoulders. She’s completely hard now, each thrust sending a hot brightness into her, and she uses Pit as her cathartic canvas, painting her sensations onto him with her nails.

With some effort, she pushes him so both of them are on their sides, and uses the momentum to get on top. “Harder!” she snarls, getting right into his face before kissing him again, and he obliges, fucking her deeper and faster. She wraps a hand around her dick, keeping the other on his neck to keep him down, stroking herself as fast as she can.

She lets out a high whine as he gets her off, her body going supernova as pleasure explodes through her. Her load shoots over Pit’s stomach and chest, a little more viscous than a human load and much more purple.

Pit feels her contract around him, which feels  _ wonderful _ , then as she relaxes he makes his move. He shoves her to the ground again, stands up, then grabs her shoulders to keep her on her knees. She gasps in surprise, still recovering from her orgasm, and watches as Pit pumps his dick over her face.

He groans as he gets himself off, shooting cum over her nose and mouth. The warmth splatters over her pleasantly, and she lets out a contented sigh. She’s exhausted, bleeding, and sticky, but she’s completely peaceful.

Pit gives himself a second to catch his breath, then helps her to her feet. “Come on, there’s a hot spring over that way.”

“Ooh,” she tries to stand up, but her legs are shaky and weak.

“I gotcha,” Pit says, and she feels his muscles flex as he picks her up to carry her bridal style.

“Such a gentleman,” she giggles. He’s very warm, she feels like she could cuddle up and almost go to sleep. “Mmm, that was fun,” she says. “Didn’t know you had that in you.”

“I can fight pretty hard when I need to. I have beaten some pretty big bosses.”

“Yeah, but like, I expected you to be the kind of way to gentle guy in bed. No offense.”

They enter a small cave-like area full of steam, and Pit wades into the water before setting her down. “Well, glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“You most certainly did not.” She sits in the water, letting its magic wash away all the blood and cuts, clean the sweat from her body, and clear the residual stickiness from her cock. “I think I might have to do some training with you again.”

He grins. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests still open btw!


	3. Palutena/Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palutena walks in on Lucina relaxing after a hard day of training, and joins in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Raya! Hope you enjoy

“Hey!” A purple-haired Inkling shouts. “We got this arena booked.” Lucina turns around to see a small team of Inklings standing at the entrance to the Coliseum stage, where she’s training against Chrom. Her clothes stick to her body, stained with sweat, and her muscles ache with exhaustion.

“Do you?” Chrom wonders. “I swore we had it until dinner.”

“Nope. We’ve got it from 4 onwards.”

Lucina groans, knowing that if she stops now she won’t be able to get herself to start until tomorrow. “Can’t you give us another hour.”

“But—”

“It’s alright, Lucina,” Chrom assures her. “We’ll be in this world for a while. We have time.”

She sighs “alright,” and waves them over. A small ripple of envy overtakes her as the Inklings, seeming almost careless and naive, smile and prepare for their battles.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard,” Chrom says, much like he often does.

“I know how hard is too hard,” she insists, much like she often does. “I’m fine.”

“Even so, take a break and relax tonight. That’s an order.”

“Fine.” She has no intention of doing so, but he doesn’t have to know.

Once she’s inside, she heads straight to the shower, her body aching. Finding an empty stall, she starts to undress, a few battle marks worn proudly on her body. Although some of her allies prefer a cold shower after exercise, she calls scalding water down onto herself, burning away the soreness.

Her body scrubbed with soap and her hair lathered, she stands in the steam for a while, spacing out. She’s far too tired to focus on a single topic for too long, so disconnected thoughts drift through her head, memories and fantasies dancing around. Once her feet are too tired to keep her standing, she turns the water off and wraps herself in a towel.

Having been a bit out of it, she didn’t hear anyone enter, so she’s surprised to see Pokemon Trainer May finishing undressing in front of her. She remembers back when May starred in her game as a teenager, but she’d grown a lot since then. She’s an adult now, and more noticeable than her body maturing was the air of suave confidence she now carries, which accompanies most girls after saving their world.

May’s hair is long, way down her back, and her breasts had grown to gorgeous C-cups. Her hips have a nice curve to them, and there’s a patch of soft brown hair above her smooth, beautiful lips.

“Hey,” she smiles, not minding Lucina seeing her.

“Hi,” Lucina greets in return, realizing she might’ve been staring. May disappears into the shower, giving her a view of her plush rear, and Lucina quickly gets dressed and hurries to her room.

On her way there, though, she notices a room with an unmarked door. This entire wing of headquarters is bedrooms for the fighters, but most of them have one to four names written on the door depending on who’s staying there. This room, though, is empty until the next fighters arrive, and will soon be occupied by a handful of Dragon Quest protagonists.

Guided by whim alone, she hurries into the room and closes the door, stripping back down. The bed is soft against her as she collapses on it. Her body felt heavy with overuse, but the impossibly cool comforter against her naked body makes her feel like she’s floating. With her eyes closed, the smiling naked May from the shower dances against her eyelids.

Her nipples are hard, asking for attention that she quickly gives, tracing around her areolae. Her fingers leave what feels like a trail of light behind them, getting her into a trancelike state where all she needs to focus on is making herself feel good. With a last tug on her breasts shooting a slow shot of pleasure through her chest, her fingers trace through her thick bush, seeking out her hot core.

The feeling of her fingers brushing her clit brings a soft sigh up through her lungs, a shining heat rising from her touch. Fluttering, her eyelids remain half open, eyes unfocused on anything in front of her. She gyrates her hips slightly, grinding against her hand, building the bright pleasure in her. The image of May in her head comes and goes, encouraging her and pushing her slowly towards her finish.

Snapping her from the trance, the door opens on its quiet hinges, and a woman on the other side says “oh!” before closing the door. An itchy, uncomfortable sweat appears on her body, and her face goes pale. The woman knocks on the door, apparently intent on entering, and Lucina covers herself with the blanket before allowing her to come in.

Her embarrassment deepens when she sees the Goddess Palutena enter. “Very sorry to interrupt,” she hurries into the room. “We’ve been using this room for storage, just need to grab something.”

Lucina tries to stop her heart from thrumming out of her chest, taking a few quiet deep breaths to calm herself. “I apologize…” she says, not sure of what else there is to say.

Palutena turns to face her, an odd smile on her face. “Apologize? What for?”

“Well, you’re a goddess, and where I come from deities aren’t so hot on the self-pleasure thing…”

She almost laughs. “That’s silly. I understand wanting privacy, but why be guilty about something like this?”

“I suppose I don’t really know. It’s just what we’re used to.”

“Societies certainly get weird,” she says. “I can’t imagine having people feel guilty about feeling good, I mean, I enjoy indulging myself from time to time as well, I don’t feel bad about it.”

Normally she’d simply blush at the image, but in her already aroused state, the image of the goddess naked with a hand between her thighs sends a throbbing pulse through her stomach.

“Sorry, am I embarrassing you?” Palutena asks, a pleasant smile on her face.

“It’s fine,” Lucina says. She’s used to not having much privacy, but she’d very much like to be alone for just a few more minutes so she can finish.

“Maybe… would you like me to stay and help you?”

Her face goes pale. “What??”

“I can tell how stressed you are. I like to think I’m very good at helping people relax after battle.”

Lucina’s conflicted, too shy to accept outright but not wanting to decline. Palutena helps make up her mind, walking up to her and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Lucina can’t help but accept after the radiant warmth she bestowed on her.

The goddess sits on the bed next to her, unwrapping the blanket to expose her naked body. She’s skinny, her breasts almost flat, and Palutena gives them the love they deserve. Every kiss she plants feels like a warm kiss from the sun itself, almost as if she’s relaxing on the beach. She squeezes Lucina’s small breasts, giving special attention to her nipples, brushing them with her thumbs and pinching lightly.

“Keep going,” Palutena encourages her. Lucina begins rubbing herself immediately, sending soft moans through her partner’s mouth. The goddess kisses the shoulder on the cheek, her jawline, under her chin, her neck. Her hot breath brushes that small, special spot just over her collarbone and a hot shudder passes down her spine, spreading through her pelvis. Her body starts to feel heavy, weighed down by the building pressure inside, and Palutena keeps her afloat.

She feels the hot wetness of Palutena’s tongue against her shoulder, gliding up her neck. A long drawn-out moan leaves her lips, the sensation leaving odd, wonderful tingles dancing along her neck. A pleasant shock graces her when Palutena’s teeth nip at her earlobe, then whispers, “would you mind returning the favor?”

“What do you mean?” Lucina asks.

Palutena sits up, and starts lowering her dress, revealing first her full, perfect breasts, and then her smooth abdomen, her soft hips, her strong thighs, before finally dropping off her body entirely. Lucina’s hand’s stopped moving, in awe at the woman’s body, but Palutena encourages her to continue. Her voice has taken on a low, seductive quality that sounds the way honey mixed into warm tea tastes.

“Let me know if it gets uncomfortable,” the goddess says, placing a knee on either side of Lucina, straddling her head. She lowers herself onto her mouth, and her scent floods the warrior, unlocking an almost animalistic sensation that threatens to send her into a frenzy.

Most of Palutena’s weight is supported by her own arms, holding on to the headboard, but there’s a bit of pressure on Lucina’s mouth that makes it a little harder to breathe. She hardly notices, however, the ecstasy she’s driving between her legs takes up a good fraction of her attention, and the goddess on top of her takes up the majority. Her tongue starts at her wet entrance, her impossibly sweet nectar satiating some craving she didn’t know she had, and drags her tongue up between her lips, stopping just shy of her clit. Teasing her, she retreats back down to her entrance once more, then almost to her clit, then back, getting slightly closer each time.

When her tongue finally reaches Palutena’s most sensitive part, the goddess’s moans sound like mellifluous singing, and Lucina wants to do everything in her power to keep her going. With her free hand, she grabs her ass to keep a grip on her, as her hips are starting to sway and threaten to move her clit out of reach. The warrior’s fingers are coated in her own fluids, and she rubs herself in rhythmic motions, carefully pushing herself towards orgasm.

Soon enough, the light overwhelms her. Her fingers, the goddess’s scent, the goddess’s moans, every sensation passing her body drives her over the edge. She moans in ecstatic passion into Palutena’s lips, and for a brief moment she loses her mind as waves of pleasure crash over her body.

Her orgasm doesn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated. The vibrations pass directly through Palutena’s clitoris, and deep pleasure roots into her. She sighs happily, and light starts to come from her hands, slowly filling the room. There’s no effort to keep her own orgasm restrained, and Lucina’s name slips from her mouth alongside a number of long moans. Her muscles flex, thighs closing around Lucina’s head, and she grinds against her face.

After a few seconds, she catches her breath, and climbs off Lucina to sit on the bed next to her. “Think I might’ve lost control a bit,” she smiles sheepishly.

“I enjoyed it,” Lucina assures her. She’s wiping her face on her hands, and licking the fluids off her fingers, wanting to enjoy every last drop. Once her mouth is free for a moment, Palutena kisses her.

“Sorry to be leaving so quickly, but I promised I’d be somewhere twenty minutes ago.”

“Right,” Lucina says, sad to see her go but understanding.

“Feel free to call next time,” she’s starting to get dressed. “I’d love to see what we can do if we had some more time.”


	4. Samus/Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request!  
> I... don't really know why this one took me so long. Part of it was that I was on vacation, but... the request was for ass worship and I don't have the slightest idea how to write that. I tried to find other fics that had it, I looked for guides online, but I couldn't figure it out and even with redoing scenes I don't think it turned out just right.

While Samus does have her own room at Smash HQ, she doesn’t like to spend much time in it. Most of her time in her home franchise is spent alone, and while she’s certainly used to it, she much prefers the company of her fellow smashers. After a hard day of practice like today, most smashers return to their own room to rest, but no small percentage finds their way to another’s room. She hopes to be part of the latter group, hungry for companionship.

Not giving it much thought, she lets her heart guide her up the stairs to the top of headquarters. Her own room is on the top floor, where the most lavish rooms for the original cast and kingdom royalties are, but she continues right past it and wanders down the hall. Quickly enough, she finds Princess Peach’s room, and knocks on the door.

This won’t be the first night she’s spent with Peach. They’re an unlikely pairing, a legendary bounty hunter and a kidnapping-prone princess, but Samus likes spending time with her. She’s a very soft (in several definitions of the word) woman, and Samus doesn’t get to enjoy softness very often. Despite the Princess’s turbulent life, she’s yet to be hardened by the world, and she’d envy that if she allowed herself to.

Peach opens the door quickly, and smiles when she sees the bounty hunter. She’s already in her pajamas, a soft pink nightgown that goes about halfway down her thighs. “Feeling lonely again?”

There’s very few people Samus would allow herself to be read that easily by, and Peach is one of them. She enters the room, and remembers being surprised by how fancy it was the first time she was in here. It’s very pink, which she would’ve been dutifully disgusted by back in her teenage years, but she can appreciate it to an extent now. She has possibly the largest bathroom of everyone, which in turn has the largest bath, which Samus has thoroughly enjoyed in the past. Her bed is large and incredibly soft, and her room somehow always smells faintly like freshly baked cake.

“Come in, sit down. I’ll make us some tea.”

“Thank you.” She takes a seat on the bed, sinking into the soft comforter. Her shoes are quickly kicked off, and she rests her head against the white pillows.

“Busy day?” she asks, pouring water into her kettle.

“Very. Tiring, but I enjoyed it.”

“I know how much you like it here.”

“I like my games, too,” she says, almost defensive.

“Of course you do. I know how you get, though. You like being around people. I’m the same way.”

“I…” she considers saying something, and changes her mind, deciding to only nod in halfhearted confirmation.

“You do good work. Important work.” She takes out two mugs and two teabags. “And I don’t just mean in your world. Girls everywhere in the real world look up to you. You’re an inspiration, an icon.” The kettle starts whistling, the enchanted stove doing its job quickly, and she pours steaming water into the mugs. “Who else here can say that?”

Samus is quiet, thoughtful. Peach drops both the teabags into the mugs and stirs in their preferred amounts of honey. “Here,” she offers her a mug, which she accepts gratefully.

“You deserve your relaxation time.” She kisses the bounty hunter gently on the lips, which she returns. “Don’t stop yourself from getting attached here, you’ll always be able to come back after your adventures.”

Samus nods, not much for words.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Peach asks, sensing she’s getting a little uncomfortable with the introspection.

“Not sure. Something action-y.”

“What do you  _ really _ want to watch?”

“...Princess Bride,” she admits like a child fessing up to a prank.

“Okay!”

An hour and a half later, their teas are finished, and they’ve cuddled up close to each other. Peach is warm, and Samus relishes in the feeling of their bodies so close together. Her hair smells like fruit and her skin, where she can feel it, is marvelously smooth and soft. Samus feels her own heartbeat slow, descending into relaxation.

Peach kisses her again, lips sending quiet bliss through her. She’s so comfortable, so happy when they’re together. Her hand presses against the small of her back, drawing the Princess closer to her, allowing the kiss to deepen. Samus pulls away, leaning to kiss her on the neck, lips leaving a trail of tingles on her way down to her shoulder. “Maybe we should,” Peach pauses to let out a small groan of pleasure “get out of these clothes.”

“You have the best ideas.” Samus takes the silk straps of her nightie in her fingers and slides them down her narrow shoulders, pressing her lips against her collarbone. She takes the fabric and slowly slides it down her chest, kissing newly exposed skin down her chest until she reveals her perky breasts.

Peach has always been proud of her ‘royal assets’, her breasts large and firm with a nice bounce and round pink nipples. Samus takes one in her mouth and the other in her hand, tongue swirling around her areola. Passion starts burning in her stomach, and she aches to bring pleasure to the beautiful princess before her.

Her nightgown falls down around her waist, and Samus grabs her by the hips positioning her on her lap, fingers pressing against her plush rear. She pulls the gown off her lover, leaving her completely naked, and drops the fabric carelessly to the floor. Her hands trace down her sides, over her soft stomach, her hips, and then return to her ass, squeezing lovingly.

“Not fair if I’m the only one naked,” Peach reminds her, and Samus nods. She lets Peach unzip her Zero Suit, and pulls out her arms to let it drop to her hips. She’s wearing a navy blue bra under it, and Peach unstraps it while Samus steps out of the legs and pulls down her panties. The Princess takes a moment to admire her naked body. They’re not at all similar, Peach is short and curvy while Samus is tall and muscular, but that only makes them all the more attracted to each other.

“You’re gorgeous,” Peach assures her, running her hands over her strong stomach and sides. She feels the stored strength in her, relaxed now, but capable of so much power.

“You’re  _ flawless _ ,” Samus says, sitting next to her and burying her face in her neck. Peach sighs as she feels Samus’s hot breath on her, and the bounty hunter’s hands slide down her back, fingers tracing down her spine. Her hard hands grip around her ass, squeezing her. “You have the greatest ass in all the worlds.”

“Oh, I know it,” she smiles.

“Lay down,” Samus commands. Peach is happy to oblige, lying facedown on the bed. The bounty hunter straddles her hips with her knees, her own bare ass resting on the Princess’s heavenly thighs. She leans forward to press her fingers into her neck, starting to work the tension out of her.

“Ohh,” she moans. “I love your massages.”

“And I love making you feel good,” she says, voice lowered to a seductive near-contralto. Peach feels like she’s floating for the next twenty minutes as Samus dutifully works away at her shoulders, then makes her way to her upper back and works her way down.

What they’re both really looking forward to, though, is when Samus scooches further back on her legs and her talented fingers start kneading her ass again. Peach’s breathing is slow and trancelike, Samus having worked her into a state of perfect relaxation. Low moans rise from her lungs with the massage, each second feeling like a knot of stress unraveling from her core.

As the minutes march on, she works her way further and further down, relishing in the perfect plushness of her lover. It’s like she’s playing with a warm cloud in her hands. Giving the massage feels hypnotic, she’d be happy to sit here and touch her for hours.

Her thumbs slide down to her inner thighs, and she smiles as she feels a warm slickness. “Excited, are you?”

“Very,” she says, serenity dripping from her voice.

“Well, let’s not wait any longer,” she says. She gives her ass one last loving squeeze and dismounts. Peach watches curiously as Samus walks over to her closet and opens the hidden compartment where she keeps her sex toys.

“I think I know what you want,” she says, and pulls out a purple strap on that had intimidated her the first time she saw it, as well as some lube. Peach enjoys watching Samus put it on, the strap accentuating the curve of her ass, and likes pretending she’s stroking an actual cock when she applies the lube.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Yes,” she almost begs. “I’m ready, put it in.”

Peach knows what position Samus likes to start in, and remains chest down on the bed. She almost shakes in anticipation as Samus spreads her cheeks in preparation. “God I love this ass.”

Peach feels the cold lube of the dildo against her back entrance, and squeaks a little when the tip presses into her. Samus goes slow, careful not to cause her princess any discomfort, the little squeaks and moans she makes music to her heart.

This is hardly the first time Peach has had her ass stretched like this, but she appreciates Samus going slow nonetheless. She’d slept with boys who’ve gone far too fast before, and as much as she loves anal, she has her limites. Samus, though, lets her savor the feeling of expanding to take her strap on, every nerve lighting up as she travels deeper and deeper into her.

“Feeling good?” Samus asks.

“So good,” she confirms, voice slowed with her pleasure. Being filled like this warms her whole body, and she loves the feeling of part of Samus’s weight on her. She lets out a high moan when she feels the base of the strap against her, and knows she’s totally filled.

“No pain?”

“You could never hurt me.”

Samus gathers Peach’s golden hair in one of her hands, lifts it out of the way to kiss her neck, and pulls just the way she likes it. Peach squeals, which turns to a drawn out moan as Samus starts thrusting. Indulgence starts to take root in her pelvis, branching up through her veins and spreading through her body.

“Faster,” Peach requests.

“I’ll go at whatever pace I like,” Samus reminds her, a comforting smugness in her voice. Apparently, she’d like to go a little faster, because Peach feels the strap push in and out of her and a thorougly pleasant pace. Samus doesn’t pull out all or most of the way before going back in, but rather retreats about three inches before pushing back. Her soft ass bounces with each impact, which Samus finds wonderfully hypnotic.

Before Peach can fully descend into the semi-lucid throes of pleasure, Samus pulls out of her, leaving her with a gaping empty feeling. The noise she makes is dripped in disappointment, involutary, even though she knows Samus would never disappoint her. “Flip,” Samus commands. She rolls over, giving her a view of her remarkable chest and soft pink pussy.

The bounty hunter mounts her again, once again maneuvering carefully into her ass. She watches Peach’s chest rise and fall as she enters, much more easily this time, and her eyes roll up slightly. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss her, tongue gliding into the Princess’s mouth, dancing together as she starts thrusting again. Her left hand reaches towards Peach’s clit, and she smiles when she feels her quiver.

“I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard,” Samus whispers.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Peach begs, gazing up at Samus with a mix of affection and lust. Samus smiles back down at her, pressing her forehead against the Princess before meeting her lips once more. Peach tangles her hand in Samus’s hair, not pulling her close or tugging at her, just a simple gesture to let her know she’s appreciated.

Despite watching Peach writhe and quiver in joy, Samus doesn’t wish for reciprocation. Her nipples don’t ache for her touch, she’s only a little bit wet, arousal doesn’t burn like a drought in her stomach. This is all she could ever want. A soft smile burned onto her face, her eyes cross over Peach’s face contorted in pleasure, her blonde hair spread messily over the bed, her arching back, her breasts jiggling with each thrust, her thighs spread open to put her beautiful bare lips on display.

“Cum for me.”

As if on demand, Peach feels her muscles tensing, a bubbly feeling rising from her pelvis. Samus keeps her pace even, refusing to speed up, but notices the Princess working at her clit, working with her to push her over the edge. She rolls her hips, only partially in control, and her moans get higher and desperate. Samus wonders if anyone else can hear them, and hopes they can.

Finally, she explodes, clutching the blanket as she screams in ecstasy. Samus smiles in satisfaction as she watches Peach quiver, cum starting to leak down her lips, hips bucking. She kisses her a few times while she rides the wave, on her lips and cheek and neck and chest. Once she’s settled, she pulls out of her, watching her start to contract once more now that there’s nothing to fill her. There’s an emptiness once again, but it’s nothing compared to the cloud she’s riding on.

Samus removes the toy and drops it on the floor, wanting to hurry into bed with her Princess. “So?” she asks.

“Magical,” Peach answers, and kisses her. “You want me to—”

“No, no,” Samus shakes her head. “Just be here with me.”

“Of course.” She rests her head in her neck. “With all you do out in your world, you deserve to relax here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests still open ofc, got a bit of a backlog from chapter 1 but hopefully I got over whatever creative block was getting in my way for this one, so next chapters should go out faster.


End file.
